Iggy and the Princess
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: England is assigned to take care of the princess of his country. He watches her grow and what feels like brotherly loves turns into real love. But can he protect her and be there forever? England/OC
1. Eight Years Old

I felt like making an England/Natasha fic. Natasha (My self insert) has been getting popular so..yeah this one is actually for the fans and not my own amusement...hope that didn't sound mean.

So this one will be made up along the way such as all of them are...so I am writing this note at 7:57 pm and I will now research so I can get an idea.

It is now 8:16 pm and I just listen to Pub N GO! by the one and only England so yeah...I got an idea now.

Character File: (To those of you who don't know)

Name: Natasha Lozano

Gender: Female

Hair: Redish brown. Layered and shoulder length.

Eyes: blue with black and light blue specks. (Their actually brown but, for the story they will be blue.

Short bio: The princess in the castle. Her parents rule England. The story starts off when she is eight years old. England has been ordered to watch her. He watches her grow up. You can probably guess the rest.

It is about year 2007 in the first chapter. So as she becomes older it will go into the future beyond 2012.

...

"Then the princess rode into the sunset on the unicorn." Arthur finished the story that the princess picked out for that night. He closed the book and set it on the shelf. He turned around to tuck the now asleep young princess into bed. He started to leave the room when he heard her little voice,"Wait, Arthur."

He turned around. To see a small pink blush on her chubby cheeks. She was looking down as she said,"Can I get a goodnight kiss from my prince?"

Arthur smiled. Her prince. It had only been one week since he was assigned to look after the young princess and they have already shared many laughs, play dates, and hugs. He enjoyed the young princess' company as she did. The young princess had grown attached to Arthur in the short amount of time.

England walked over to the young princess and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my little princess." He said.

He walked back to the door and just before he opened it he heard her say,"I love you."

He turned to her and said,"I love you too." Before he left the room.

...

Wow..short kinda corny...But I guess it's a good start to a new story and here I am finishing it at 9:38 pm. Alright. See you guys next chapter when I get to it.


	2. Nine Years Old

Okay...until she hits eighteen then I'll be doing chapters from year to year unless I feel like doing extra chapters for that year. So now here is:

~Nine years old~

Manga, Anime, and Iggy. Last year Arthur introduced me to his friend Kiku. Kiku showed me Anime, Manga, and how in Japanese England would be Igirisu.

Ever since those two days, I have been obsessed with Anime, Manga, and calling England, Iggy. (Yes, I know his other names.)

I have also been getting into reading the dictionary. Sometimes on a nice day I'll go outside and read a few pages to Iggy. My vocabulary has been getting larger, especially for a nine year old.

...

"Iggy!" I yelled while walking to his room in the castle.

"Yes?" He said as he walked out of his room.

"What's intercourse? All of the dictionary's don't explain it efficiently." I said as I brought up three dictionary's.

England twitched. And a sweat drop ran down his head. "I knew this day would come but,...I didn't think it would be this early..." He sighed and said follow me.

He took me to my father's quarters where I waited outside the door as he talked to my father. Soon after he came out and said,"Follow me to the fifth den."

We both started walking and within a few minutes we walked into the fifth den where we both sat down on a couch.

Arthur sighed. He looked at me and said,"Intercourse is..."

...An hour later...

"That's kinda...nice and creepy...at the same time." I said.

"I can't believe I just did that." England said as he huffed and sat back.

"Thanks for the lesson, Iggy." I said as I ran out of the door.

I had a question for the maid, Marissa. She was the only other person that I could ask this one question.

...

"So you want to know if you can have intercourse with Arthur?" Marissa asked me. She must've thought that she heard wrong.

"Yeah! I love him and all. So I just want to know." I said as I scratched my head.

"Well. It's something you would do if your about eighteen or older. And your too young to. Not to mention that you can only do it if your courting." She said matter of factly.

"I thought Arthur and I were already courting. Can't we still do it?" I asked her. I pouted and crossed my arms.

She gave me a weird look as she said,"Well your still too young. And does Arthur even know that you two are courting?"

Shoot. Boom. She had just sunk my battle ship. (Metaphor) "No...I don't think he knows." I said.

"Well there you go. Maybe when your eighteen." She said as she turned back to dusting the hallways.

I sulked back to my room. Maybe I could try to find out some details about Intercourse.

...

I am now laughing my ass off. This was a fun chapter to write. PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS!


	3. Ten Years Old

~Ten years old~

"Your having boy problems? At this age?" England asked me as he sat down on my bed. I was having boy problems. Father sent me to a private school where there are other kids.

"Some boy went up to me and said he liked me. I said I didn't because I loved someone else. Now everyone thinks I'm mean." I pouted as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

England sighed as he put an arm around me. "I'm glad that you said that and they'll understand soon that you're not mean. Now, one thing I need to know, who exactly do you love?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked be into the eyes when he said that last sentence.

I smiled but, still slightly blushed. "I told them that I was in love with you. Who else would it be?" I said it as if it were obvious and England should've known. He really should've but, the look on his face showed that he didn't know until now. He had a small pink blush on his face and his eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Well, at least it's not anyone else." He managed to say after a while.

"Thanks, Iggy, now I feel better." I said as I got up and walked out of my room. I started walking down one of the very long hallways.

Was is okay for a ten years old to like a twenty-three year old? Wait! But, that was just Arthur's appearance! He was as old as the great UK. HE was the dammed representative, immortal! And, I, the princess was in love with him. And I'm only ten. And he's, like, an old man even though he doesn't look like it.

Was I going crazy? Father said that Arthur was supposed to be like the big brother that I never had. My real big brother was always busy with princely stuff. How did I fall in love with Arthur?

Was I even old enough or sure enough to say that I was in love with someone?

Maybe I'll understand when I'm older.

...

*A week later*

"Dumbledora the Explora!" I heard Arthur yelled from his room. Was he okay? I burst his door open only to see a book in his hands, a pattern on the floor with a man's head coming our, and Arthur wearing a black cloak.

"What in bloody hell?" I said as i walked in further. Arthur then pushed the head down and yelled,"I didn't summon you Russia!" He must've not noticed me.

I waited until he pushed the head down before I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me with a startled look.

"How long have you been there?" He asked me as he stood up.

"Enough to hear you say 'Dumbledora the Explora'." I said as I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. "I didn't know you did black magic Ig- OH MY GOODNESS! IS THAT A PIRATE HAT!" I yelled as I ran over to said hat. I picked it up and ran back over to England before he could do anything. I out the hat on his head and said,"Captain Arthur Kirkland. Iggy, you were a pirate."

"You figured that out that fast?" He said as he took of the hat and placed it back where it was, sticking out of his closet.

"Pirate's are hot. So are gentlemen." I said before I giggled and ran out the door.

...

Lol..she is so random...may she have a disorder?


	4. Eleven Years Old

~Eleven Years Old~

"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become." I sung as I walked through the garden. It had finally happened. I had finally gotten into punk, emo, and rock music. And it was all because of Arthur.

I loved Evanescence. And I sung their song Bring Me to Life every day.

"Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life." I turned around to see Arthur. He sung the next verse of the song. I smiled as I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and after a while I got enough courage to ask him a question.

"Can I wear eyeliner?" I asked him as I looked up. He gave a chuckled before he let me go. I took a step back as he said.

"You're still to young. You need to wait, Natasha." He tasseled my hair as he sat down on one of the many benches in the garden.

I pouted as I sat next to him. I fixed the collar of my purple dress as I looked down.

"Why do you want to wear make-up at such a young age?" I heard Arthur ask me from beside me. I looked up and then looked at him.

"Why not?" I said m famous catch phrase. I usually said it when I didn't want Iggy to know something. And it's a good thing that he hasn't found out yet.

England sighed. He then said,"I don't get you sometimes, Natasha." I laughed. I got up and kissed him on the cheek. I then walked away. I heard him sigh again.

He still didn't get my actions.

...

Next up...twelve years old!


	5. Twelve Years Old

~Twelve Years Old~

"So your England's little brother Sealand? I never heard about you from him." I said as I started talking to this boy who had just climbed up into my room, by roping my window and climbing up. He said that he was Arthur's little brother, Peter. Why haven't I heard about him though? Did England have more secrets other then being a pirate and doing black magic? I knew he seen imaginary things, I did too. England could see all of that, he used to be a pirate, he doesn't seem like a good older brother to Sealand, he doesn't notice Canada, and finally he treats me like a child when I love him.

"Yes I am. Peter Kirkland. Twelve years old by appearance. I am Arthur Kirkland's little brother. He kinda forgot about me so I sold myself on eBay and I was bought by Sweden." He said like t was such a great thing to be sold on eBay and be bought by Sweden. I then got up from my bed and approached the young country.

"Come with me." I said as I went to my door. I opened up the wooden beauty and stepped outside. I waited for Peter to follow me. "Iggy is just down the hall." I said as i walked two doors down to England's room. I burst the door open.

"Dumbledora the Explo-. Sealand! Didn't I tell you to go watch some anime?" England stopped his black magic to notice Peter only to yell at him.

"Iggy! When was the last time you spoke to Peter?" I yelled at him as I walked up to his tall frame. England looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Well...about...fifty years or so." Arthur said as he sat down on a chair only for it to break under him;. He got up and muttered an inaudible curse. He brushed himself off and walked up to his little brother. "What do you want Sealand?" It sounded rather harsh, which was unlike the Arthur I knew. The Arthur I knew was funny, smart, cute, warm, soft, strong, great, loveable, and gentlemanly. Right now Arthur was acting...like and asshole.

"I just wanted to check on my big brother. And maybe hang out with him sometime. You never act like one you just forgot about me." Sealand laughed at the end of his short speech. It was a small, sad, and breathy laugh. It made me feel sorry for Sealand.

I then got really mad and England. I couldn't believe the way he was treating his brother. I have a big brother but, he never had time for me. William is always busy with something. I've never even met William. That's why England is supposed to be his replacement. And here England is with a real brother that he just ignores and acts like an asshole to. I'm supposed to be in love with this guy too?

"Why I never!" I yelled as I took off my white glove and smacked Arthur dead in the face with the soft, white cotton cloth. A loud smack was heard as it came in contact with his skin. Oh, but that just wasn't it. I wasn't done yet. A smack would NOT be enough.

"What in the bloody hell happened to the funny, smart, cute, warm, soft, strong, great, loveable, and gentlemanly Arthur? Why are you acting like a bloody wanking twit? You're not supposed to act like an asshole to your family! I learnt that from you! And I'm supposed to be in love with you? Arthur Kirkland, your lucky to have a sibling that you can actually talk to! I never met William yet, you met Peter and you're treating him like a dog! No, not like a dog! You treat Willace better than Peter!" I huffed after my huge tantrum. This bothered me. Why in the bloody hell would Arthur do that? He had a brother that he could've been closer to. I never met my brother, he has. He should treat him better.

I looked over to see Peter with an awed look on his face. "Princess." He started as he bowed down to me. He then stood straight and looked straight at me as he said,"Thank you." I would've smiled right there on the spot. But, for some reason, It was like I had a whole personality change. I didn't feel right for yelling at Arthur. I looked over to England only to see a very sad and regretting look on his face. Now the guilt set in. What have I done? I walked back next to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek; where it was red from the smack.

"I'm sorry, England. That was very unladylike for me." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence. That was when I noticed that I was crying. I barely noticed the warm, salty liquid that came out of the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks. It must've been a long time of me silently crying. And England still hasn't responded to me.

I then excused myself by Peter and left the room. I ran back to mine and shut the door closed. I ran to my bed and collapsed on it. Had I ruined my relationship with England? We were like brother and sister. But, have I ruined that too? I cried my heart out onto one of my pink and purple pillows. It was almost soaking by the time I was done crying.

~The next day~

I walked into the dining room. I was escorted by my personal maid, Marissa. She pushed in my seat for me as I sat down. I looked at the table and who was sitting at it. Arthur and Peter. Was Peter going to be here for long? I hoped so. I looked down to my purple dress with many velvet ribbons and fabrics. I adjusted my puffy sleeves on the top by my shoulders then on the bottom. I then looked onto the table. Black tea, a regular scone, poached eggs, an English muffin, orange marmalade, and Canadian bacon. My favorite.

I took my back off of the back of the chair and sat straight up. I picked up my fork and quietly ate my eggs. As I silently ate I heard England clear his throat. I put my fork down to look at him. A small glint of hope that he would speak to me shot into me. I slightly adjusted my lace headband.

"I'm sorry for acting so rude that I made you upset, Natasha. I will treat Peter better from now on. In fact, he will be living with us for now on." My face lit up with a smile. That was the England I knew and loved. "And I love you too, princess." He said before he took a sip of his tea.

I froze in place. England always told me that, everyday. He always said it in a brotherly tone. This time, it sounded more sweet and sincere. A pink blush crept up my fair colored cheeks.

"I know." I muttered like a spoiled brat as I looked down.

"How cute!" Sealand yelled.

Yeah, bloody cute, Iggy is a pedo-bear.

...

Kawaii-aru~! I can't believe I wrote that! Next up...*drum-role please*...THIRTEEN! OH! TEENAGER! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE NATASHA AS ONE!


	6. Thirteen Part One

~Thirteen Part One~

Natasha walked outside. She had finally given up her punk stage and had gone back to being girly. She carried a tin watering can as she watered her lilies, roses, and chamomiles.

"Back to being a princess again, hmm?" She heard England say as he put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled as she continued to water her flowers.

"I have always been a princess. Just not always a good one. But, you taught be better." She said as she finished watering her last flower. She set her watering can down then turned around to give England a huge hug. She smiled as he hugged her back and picked her up. It lasted only about a minute until Sealand came to ruin it.

"What are you two doing? Did England finally confess?" He teased as he walked up to you two. England gently set you down as he faced Sealand. Scolding time.

"Excuse me, Peter but, I'm not the one asking if I should get Natasha something for valentine's day! Or if a kiss would be okay!" He yelled at his younger brother.

I blushed as I heard this. What? Sealand...liked me like that? Well, that would explain the roses and chocolates for my birthday.

"Excuse me, the both of you!" I said as I approached them. This was very...awkward for me but, I knew for sure, that I would find out if this was true of not.

They both turned their eyes to me and just as I was about to say something, I was called.

"Lady Natasha! We're in need of your presence!" A butler called from the door. I looked back then turned around to go to the door.

"Yes, George?" I asked the butler as he let me in the house. He smiled as he took me to a room.

"There is someone waiting for you." He said as he opened the door to a small meeting room. I walked in to see a man about twenty sitting down on the couch. He had dark blonde hair and his blue eyes smiled as I approached him. It was America. England's brother. But, why did he want to see me? He never took interest in me at all! Not one bit.

I sat down across from him with a confused look on my face. He smiled as he started to speak.

"Hello, Natasha. You may not remember me but, I'm A-"

"Alfred. The representative of the country of America." I cut him off. "What do you want with me?" I asked as I sat back.

He smiled as if he knew I was waiting for the direct answer.

"You won't be seeing England for a while. He'll be coming with me to America for about two years for work. Believe it or not, your country is running out of money."

"Excuse me? You're just going to take my England away from me?" I said as I stood up. My England? Where did that come from, Natasha? He wasn't yours yet.

"I'm sorry but, this is direct from our bosses. But, that isn't the real reason why I'm here." He paused for a second as I sat back down.

"We need you to come too. So you can learn more. So don't worry, you'll still be with Britain."

What the bloody hell? No way I was going to America! Or letting England go for that matter! I wasn't some sort of item to move around!

America got up. He walked to the door and opened it. Before he could step out though, he said one last thing,"I'll be waiting for the both of you."

...

Sorry for it being late...I hurt my hand! And that was only part one of Thirteen!


	7. Thirteen Part Two

I finally got an idea for the next chapter. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>~Thirteen Part Two~<p>

When your young, it's pretty stupid to have to make such huge decisions. England and I had to live with America for at least two years but, it was my choice for what year it would happen.

I ended up choosing as soon as I turned 15. As soon as I hit that age, I would go to America to learn and England could pay off his debt. I hated that I would have to live with the idiot who made my England drunk each July. He just had to have Independence. He didn't even care about what England wanted for him. Staying with England would've been for the best.

"I saved you for two more years." I told England as I leaned my head against his shoulder. Sitting in his room, we sat silent. England was slightly upset with having to live with America for two years. He didn't want to leave his home unattended.

"I want to show you my cottage." England said as he raised his head from looking down at the ground. I smiled. I have heard of his cottage and he only went there during July to be alone. Even though England lived in the castle, he still has his own home. His cottage which stood in the woods on the outskirts on the border of England and Wales.

"Alright."

...

"Is that wardrobe supposed to lead to Narnia?" I joked as I pointed to a said wardrobe in England's living room.

England chuckled and shook his head at me as he sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and I rushed over to sit by him.

"You've gotten so old, Natasha. I remember when you were little." I smiled. I remembered when I was little too. I used to always tell England that I loved him each night before bed.

A light-bulb went off above my head as I got an idea from the memory. I've hadn't told England that I loved him in a while. I felt slightly bad for not saying it but...now it was awkward for me. I was older and my feelings for Arthur were real now. he was no longer my big brother, he was my crush.

"I love you." I said out of the blue. I leaned my head on his shoulder once again that day and smiled. I hoped that he knew that I actually meant it..._that way_.

"I love you too, my little princess." He said as he hugged me. My smile went down.

The stupid wanker still didn't get it. He still thought that I meant it in that child like way.

* * *

><p>So a reader gave me an idea to have England get jealous because I WILL have Natasha become good friends with America. So look forward to that when she hits 15.<p> 


End file.
